In recent years, there have been developed independent wireless communication systems, such as a personal digital cellular (PDC), a personal handyphone service (PHS), or a wireless local area network (LAN), i.e., multimode terminals that are compatible with a plurality of communication modes. Because these terminals apply various different communication modes in a single terminal, they are required to have hardware compatible with each system.
The following Patent Document 1 discloses a technology for reducing the size of hardware, on the assumption that the terminal is going to be used for communication using different frequency bands but a common modulation mode, by sharing number of subcarriers or a master clock and the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-101506